


Une nuit australienne

by Aka-Chan (Killer_Lady)



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Seme!Rin, Smut, Yaoi, rinharu - Freeform, uke!haru, vanilla sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Lady/pseuds/Aka-Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le scène se déroule lors de l'épisode 12 de Free! Eternal Summer lorsque Rin et Haru se retrouvent dans la même chambre d'hôtel et donc dorment dans le même lit / YAOI RIN/HARU / Enjoy !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une nuit australienne

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir à toutes et tous !
> 
>  
> 
> Petite fanfiction Rin/Haru, que j’ai écrite en une nuit sur la demande de ma meilleure amie (ou plutôt un challenge…)
> 
>  
> 
> Cela se passe lors de l’épisode 12 de Free ! Eternal Summer lorsque que Rin et Haru se retrouve dans la même chambre d’hôtel et surtout dans le même lit. Voilà ce qu’il s’est passé et que les producteurs de la série n’ont pas voulu nous montrer ! (imagination quand tu nous tiens…)
> 
> Le début de cette fanfiction reprend les paroles que prononcent Rin et Haru une fois couché. Je les ai traduites depuis les sous-titrés anglais donc ces dernières peuvent être différentes de la VOSTFR.
> 
>  
> 
> J’espère que ce One-Shot vous comblera ~ Bonne lecture !
> 
>  
> 
> Rappel : Cet OS est une fanfiction yaoi et implique une relation sexuelle entre deux hommes.

* * *

 

 

« J’y crois pas. » _ronchonna Rin, dubitatif._

« Cela n’aura plus d’importance une fois endormi. Maintenant dors. » _répliqua Haru de sa voix sobre._

« Pas faux… » _admit le rouquin._

Rin tendit sa main et éteignit la lumière. Il voulut s’étendre mais sa jambe buta contre celle du garçon à ses côtés. Rin observa un court instant le dos d’Haru avant de se positionner sur le côté droit de son corps avec un petit «Tch », montrant ainsi son inconfort. Haru avait certes raison, le problème étant, comment allait-il faire pour s’endormir ?! Pour commencer, ce lit deux places étaient bien trop étroit pour eux, leurs dos étaient presque l’un contre l’autre, mais surtout, rien que de savoir Haru si proche de lui le mettait mal à l’aise. Pas qu’il détestait l’autre adolescent, non, loin de là, mais il n’était pas sûr ni de comment son corps pourrait réagir, ni d’arriver à se contrôler. Quand il avait vu le lit à deux places en ouvrant la porte, il avait été pris de sueurs froides. Se trouver si près d’Haru… le risque de le frôler à chaque mouvement… Oui il avait déjà vu Haru à moitié nu et en maillot de bain de surcroit, oui il s’était déjà énervé au point que son visage ne se retrouve qu'à quelques centimètres de ce _water freak_ *. Mais à cet instant précis, on ne pouvait pas comparer une compétition, ni une dispute à cela ! Se retrouver dans un lit, tous les deux… C’était bien la chose la plus intime qu’il eut fait avec Haru !

 

Depuis qu’il était revenu d’Australie, non… depuis qu’il avait renoué avec ces amis d’enfance, sa relation avec Haru n’avait fait qu’avancer. Sans qu’il n’y ait jamais de mots, les gestes ainsi que les regards étaient présents. Leurs mains se frôlant quand ils couraient vers le club de Samezuka pour s’entrainer, le regard que chacun d’eux laissait glisser sur le corps de l’autre, cette tension… Et puis il y eut deux choses. Après que Sosuke soit revenu, Haru se fit plus distant et ça, Rin ne l’avait pas compris. Il avait accepté le comportement de l’autre garçon sans rien dire, haussant les sourcils quand ce dernier était froid avec lui alors qu’il essayait de lui parler ou quand il ne répondait pratiquement plus à ses messages. Il était habitué à ce qu’Haru soit inapte socialement mais cela, l’avait blessé plus qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé… A partir de cet instant, la relation évolua quasiment dans le vide.

 

Le deuxième élément qui mit fin à cette évolution quasi inexistante en la mettant littéralement sur pause, fut leur dispute lors du tournoi. Rin avait vu rouge. Haru en plus de l’ignorer, ignorait ce dont il rêvait et semblait ne pas prendre la chose au sérieux. Pour Rin, c’était la goute d’eau faisant déborder le vase. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de s’emporter. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’Haru réagisse avec autant de véhémence et montre une expression aussi dévastée, lui toujours si calme, si inexpressif… Après cela, il ne s’était plus adressé la parole. Il pensait partir en Australie seul, sans rien dire à personne, comme il en avait l’habitude, mais le message de Makoto l’avait troublé. Et après avoir passé la nuit à se creuser les méninges, il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu’il devait faire ce voyage avec Haru, ne serait-ce que pour l’aider… Oui, l’aider à trouver « rêve ».

 

Seulement voilà, le comportement d’Haru deurant cette première journée l’avait troublé. Paniqué, il était collé à Rin, comme s’il avait peur que ce dernier disparaisse. Alors oui, il se doutait bien que pour quelqu’un comme lui, se retrouver dans un pays étranger, dont la langue lui est inconnue devait être pertubant et que le rouqin était la seule personne qui pouvait l’aider à s’en sortir… Mais quand même ! Depuis quand Haru le regardait-il avec ces yeux là et émettait une sorte… d’aura sexy dès qu’il posait les yeux sur Rin ? Cela n’aidait vraiment pas le rouquin à ne pas avoir de comportement déplacé ! Déjà qu’il s’était excusé, avoué qu’il l’admirait, l’avait présenté de façon officielle, sans le vouloir, à son ancienne famille d’accueil qui, Dieu merci, n’y avait vu que du feu concernant ses sentiments vis-à-vis d’Haru… Le voilà coincé dans le même lit que le garçon pour lequel il en pinçait et cela le mettait vraiment, **_vraiment_** mal à l’aise. Leur relation était en stand-by et pour couronner le tout, il ne connaissait même pas les sentiments d’Haru à son égard.

 

« The lord is testing me*… » _murmura-t-il avec un air grave._

 

De l’autre côté du lit, Haru n’en menait pas large également. Se retrouver dans un pays étranger le chamboulait plus qu’il ne l’aurait pensé… Et puis surtout, il y avait cette dispute avec Makoto… Il était parti sans un mot, sans une excuse. Il avait réagit sous le coup de la colère et ne s’attendait pas à ce que Makoto lui réponde avec la même puissance. Il était perdu et voyait son monde se déchirer petit à petit, sa routine et ses amis avec qui, il le croyait sincèrement, il pensait rester pour le reste de sa vie en leur compagnie… tout, tout s’effritait. Il les voyait partir les uns après les autres, poursuivant un but, un objectif… alors que lui, restait derrière sans rêve, sans motivation. Même son envie de nager avait disparu. Sa liberté lui échappait et cela le rendait malade rien que d’y songer. Cela avait commencé avec l’arrivée de Sosuke, puis les professeurs le pressant pour choisir un avenir, ses amis lui intimant également une réponse, ces recruteurs lui mettant une pression jusqu’à lors inconnue, sa dispte avec Rin puis Makoto…

 

Haru se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Rin… Il s’était éloigné de lui à cause de Sosuke. Ou plutôt, il avait obéit à ce dernier comme un idiot, se distançant progressivement du rouquin. Bien qu’ils étaient redevenus amis après le relay, quelque chose était réapparu, quelque chose qu’il avait toujours ressenti envers le garçon mais qui avait finit par se cacher dans un recoin de son cœur lorsque ce dernier était réapparu. C’était quelque chose de fragile et leur relation avançant progressivement, devenant plus intime, était délicate. Sosuke avait réussi à le pertuber et après que Rin l’ait pressé, malgré lui, de trouver un but, un rêve, cela avait complètement refroidit Haru. Cette dispute entre eux durant le tournoi avait éclaté car Haru n’en pouvait plus et Rin avait ce don de faire ressortir les émotions qu’Haru s’efforçait à cacher aux yeux de tous.

 

Ce matin là, alors qu’il s’était réfugié sous sa couette, broyant du noir, et que Rin était venu sonner chez lui, en l’apercevant après avoir ouvert la porte, son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine. Il ne s’était pas parlé correctement depuis des semaines… et voilà qu’il était là, sur le palier de sa maison, l’invitant à venir Australie avec lui. Alors certes, il avait accepté car il ne supportait plus d’être dans son village natale, car il ne voulait pas voir Makoto pour l’instant et qu’il avait besoin d’un air nouveau… mais aussi car c’était l’occasion pour lui de se retrouver avec Rin. Il avait alors découvert un Rin qu’il ne connaissait pas. Un Rin à l’aise dans une autre langue, discutant familièrement avec des gens qui l’avait vu grandir pendant un an, qui avait été à ses côtés quand lui n’avait pas pu l’être… cela le tracassait énormément. Et dire que tout ce qu’il souhaitait c’était d’être libre !

 

Haru entendit le claquement de langue si particulier de Rin. Alors il ne dormait pas ? Le jeune homme tourna très légèrement la tête pour essayer d’apercevoir le rouquin… rouquin qui était dos à lui. Haru serra alors les poings. Se retrouver ainsi avec Rin… Jamais il ne l’aurait pensé. Ou plutôt, jamais il ne l’aurait espérer après tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Bien qu’il ne le montra pas, quand il vit le lit à deux places en entrant dans la chambre, il n’avait pu empêcher cette sensation de joie qui s’était déversé violement dans ses veines. Joie bien vite décimé quand il avait vu la réaction de son ami. Les papillons qu’il avait alors dans le ventre furent détruits d’un seul coup quand il comprit que Rin semblait véritablement ennuyé par cette situation. Il avait joué le jeu de la pette gueguerre habituelle, rejetant la faute sur l’autre, mais fut soulagé car Rin remonta depuis la réception pour lui dire qu’ils devraient passer la nuit ensemble dans ce lit.

 

Il ne savait quoi penser. Au début, c’était le rouquin qui initiait tout, les messages, les sorties… mais depuis cet incident plus rien. Bon, il avait là peut-être une part avait de responsabilité à ce comportement, pensa Haru en fronçant les sourcils. Seulement voilà, même si Haru savait parfaitement mettre de la distance entre le monde et lui, il était incapable de faire le contraire. Rin lui savait… et c’est bien pour cela qu’Haru avait besoin de lui. Il était attiré par le garçon, il le voulait tellement… mais comment lui faire comprendre maintenant ? Comment se rapprocher de lui ? Comment s’assurer des sentiments de l’autre garçon ?

 

Soudain, Haru eut une idée. Venant de lui semblait fou et insensé mais… il sentait ce courage maintenant et devait le saisir avant qu’il ne disparaisse pour de bon. Se retournant brusquement, le jeune homme taciturne vint se coller au dos de son camarade qui sursauta face à cette soudaine proximité.

 

« Oï… Haru… Haru ! Le lit est déjà assez étroit, pousse toi un peu tu es trop prés ! » _grommela Rin._

« J’ai froid. »

« …Hah ? »

« J’ai froid. » _répéta Haruka en agrippant le marcel noir de Rin._

« C’est pas mon problème ! Y’a des couvertures supplémentaires dans l’armoire, va les -» _commença le rouquin._

 

Haruka fit alors basculer Rin sur le dos et grimpa sur le garçon de sorte qu’il soit assis à califourchon sur ce dernier. Rin, qui avait était interrompu par le soudain geste du jeune homme, fixait Haruka avec incompréhension. La tension dans son corps était à son maximum. Immobile, son regard était plongé dans le bleu intense qu’était les yeux d’Haruka qui le fixait avec tout autant d’intensité. Les poings du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais se refermèrent sur la poitrine de Rin alors qu’il observait la passiveté de l’homme en dessous de lui. Il commençait à paniquer. Pourquoi Rin ne réagissait-il pas ? S’était-il mépris ? Pourquoi n’arrivait-il pas à communiquer avec lui comme il le faisait si bien à Makoto !

 

Cette situation le frustrait au plus haut point. Sa lèvre inférieure commença à trembler imperceptiblement.

 

« J’ai dis… que j’avais froid, Rin. » _répéta Haruka, déglutissant._

« … Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es entrain de faire Haru. » _murmura dangereusement le rouquin._

 

La main droite de Rin vint se refermer sur le poing d’Haru. Ce dernier remarqua alors le regard voilé de son ami en dessous de lui. Ses yeux… étaient remplis du même désir que le jour où il s’était surpris à se regarder mutuellement. Le jeune homme ne put s’empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Rin ressentait la même chose que lui.

 

« Je pense plutôt que c’est toi qui es indécis Rin. »

 

Le petit… comment osait-il ?! Indécis ? Rin Matsuoka ?! C’était plutôt à lui de dire ça ! Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu’il réfrénait son envie grandissante pour lui, et voilà que ce dernier jouait à un jeu dangereux alors qu’il avait atteint sa limite. De son côté, Haru était ennuyé par la retenue de son ami ainsi que son manque de communication. Non vraiment, pourquoi ce dernier ne pouvait-il pas lire dans ses pensées comme faisait Makoto ? Pourquoi ce dernier ne pouvait-il pas voir à quel point Haru le voulait ?!

 

« Tu ferais mieux de t’arrêter là Haru, tu ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que tu regretterais n’est-ce pas ? » _lâcha soudainement Rin, un petit sourire sarcastique se dessinant sur ses lèvres._

 

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Haru réduisit en quelques secondes la distance qui les séparait pour poser sa bouche contre celle de Rin. Cela choqua ce dernier. A cet instant précis, Rin comprit _enfin_ à quel point Haru était désespéré. Combien cet effort cela avait dû lui coûté. Combien il le désirait… Il n’était donc pas le seul ? Haru se releva alors et Rin put observer le regard voilà de ce dernier. Sa résistance vola alors en éclat.

 

« Ne viens pas te plaindre demain. »

 

Haru n’eut pas le loisir de répliquer. La main gauche de Rin vint se poser derrière sa nuque pour le ramener brutalement contre ses lèvres. Un baiser enflammé débuta alors. La langue du rouquin vient lécher les lèvres d’Haruka qui s’ouvrirent timidement. Sa langue s’enroula alors autour de sa consœur, faisant soupirer Haruka de bien-être. Les dents pointues de l’un s’entrechoquaient parfois contre celle de l’autre, les deux bouches étaient explorées avec ferveur et passion. La main droite de Rin agripa alors la fesse d’Haruka et pressa ainsi leurs deux bassins l’un contre l’autre. Haruka ne put s’empêcher de gémir dans la bouche de Rin qui augmenta la pression entre leur deux corps. Alors qu’ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Rin planta son regard dans celui perdu de son ami qui n’en menait pas large.

 

« Ce baiser était trop sulfureux pour toi ? » _ne put s’empêcher de demander Rin en souriant._

 

Haruka ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Rin avec un air defi avant de bouger lentement son bassin contre celui du jeune homme, frottant leurs érections naissantes. Rin retint un grognement de justesse. Le plus vieux se pencha alors vers lui et lui susurra d’une voix suave « Plus… ». Rin ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Renversant leur position, il fit basculer Haruka sur le dos et se retrouva ainsi dans une position de dominance. Il retira son marcel et le tee-shirt de son compagnon avant de se jeter sur sa bouche. Entremêlant une nouvelle fois leurs langues, Haruka passa ses bras autour des épaules de Rin, glissant doucement ses ongles contre la peau de ce dernier, l’effleurant à peine. Le rouquin frissonna sous cette caresse et bougea l’une de ses mains vers un des tétons offert. Lentement d’abord, il massa l’extérieur avant de passer brièvement mais avec intensité son doigt dessus. Haruka ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un spasme. Rin se délecta de cette réaction et délaissa la bouche du jeune homme pour se diriger vers l’autre téton. Cette fois-ci par contre, il apposa directement sa bouche dessus, suçant, mordillant, maltraitant ce dernier alors que le deuxième recevait une lente torture. Haruka se mit alors à gémir franchement, se tortillant quand la sensation devenait trop forte. Rin se releva subitement après quelques secondes qui semblèrent des minutes et enleva sans plus de cérémonie le pantalon d’Haruka qui se retrouva alors totalement nu. Il eut un geste de gène apparente et se cacha d’une main devant le regard amusé de son compagnon. Compagnon qui retira également son propre pantalon, s’exposant complètement à la vue d’Haruka qui ne peut s’empêcher de gémir en voyant le corps de son amant.

 

Le regard de Rin se fit alors carnassier, un sourire digne d’un prédateur ayant ciblé sa proie se dessina sur son visage. Haruka ne put s’empêcher de fermer les yeux. Jamais il ne se serait douté que le côté dominant de Rin l’exciterait au plus haut point.

 

« Oï Haru… » _la voix de Rin était à présent rauque._

« Hm… ? » _demanda Haruka en ouvrant légèrement les yeux ?_

Une main agrippa son bras et il fut soudain soulevé pour se retrouver à quatre pattes sur Rin, le membre de se dernier fièrement dresser devant lui. Haruka n’eut pas le temps de demander plus d’explications. Il sentit soudain quelque chose d’humide le pénétrer. Ses bras le lâchèrent face à cette nouvelle sensation et il se retrouva le bassin en l’air, maintenu par un bras tandis que l’autre main œuvrait à séparer ses deux fesses l’une de l’autre. Alors qu’il sentait le muscle chaud rentrer dans son intimité, Haruka amenant une main tremblante vers la hampe de son compagnon. Il en caressa d’abord l’extrémité, tirant un soupir de satisfaction de Rin, puis ensuite il la prit à pleine main et commença un mouvement de va et viens. Après un court instant, Haruka s’approcha alors indécisivement du sexe qui était à présent humide et fit glisser sa langue sur toute sa longueur avant de le prendre en bouche. Il commença alors à le sucer délicatement, incertain sur le mouvement à adopter, avant de lécher l’extrémité avec soin. C’est à cet instant qu’il sentit la langue de Rin se retirer pour être remplacé par le doigt de ce dernier. Haruka délaissa le sexe de son compagnon, se concentrant sur l’étrange sensation qu’il ressentait. Rin sortit une bouteille de lubrifiant et en versa sur les fesses du garçon qui frémit au contact froid du liquide. Un deuxième doigt fut alors ajouté et après quelques minutes d’aller et venue, Haruka ne put s’empêcher de pousser un cri. Un troisième doigt fut ajouté et Haru commença alors à gémir à chaque pénétration, aveuglé par le plaisir qu’il ressentait, sa joue collée au membre de Rin.

 

Il fut alors allongé sur le dos et sentit Rin écarter ses jambes afin d’embrasser l’intérieur de ses cuisses, y déposant quelques suçons. Le rouquin saisit alors son sexe à une main et vint le positionner à l’entrée d’Haruka. Voyant le gland rentrer facilement, il émit un coup de rein sec afin de rentrer complètement d’un seul coup. Haruka se cambra alors, sa prostate ayant été percutée de plein fouet, étouffant un gémissement. Rin sourit narquoisement et, prenant le membre du noiraud, il posa son pouce sur l’extrémité avant de commencer de lent va et viens. Haruka agonisait littéralement. Le rythme était bien trop lent et à chaque fois que Rin le pénétrait, il butait sournoisement contre la petite boule de nerf. Mais la cadence empêchait Haruka de ressentir une quelconque délivrance, il était au bord de l’orgasme à chaque fois que sa prostate était touchée mais avait le temps de se remettre de ces sensations avant de les sentir à nouveau. Aussi, le pouce qui massait son gland mais empêchait toute éjaculation le rendait fou… Rin de son côté, avait envi d’aller plus vite, plus fort, mais Haruka était si serré, qu’il n’aurait jamais tenu jusqu’au bout… C’est pourquoi il allait faire en sorte que ce dernier le supplie de l’achever.

 

« R-Rin ! »

« Hm ? »

« S-s’il te – Ah ! – s’il te plait… J’ai tell- Ngh – tellement chaud ! »

« C’est toi – hmpf – qui a voulut que je… te réchauffe. »

« Plus vite, Ri- AH ! »

« Ah… Si je vais plus vite, tu -…- tu auras encore plus chaud. »

 

Haruka voulut attraper son membre gonflé mais Rin ne voulait pas le lâcher et Haruka n’avait pas assez de force pour résister. Et le rythme continua, Haruka plus fou de secondes en secondes. Il sentait le sexe tramblant de Rin aller et venir, leur bassin se frôler à peine. Haruka attrapa le bras gauche de Rin et commença à le griffer de haut en bas, ses gémissements devant toujours plus ératiques. Il attrapa alors le cou de Rin et se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l’oreille, la mâchoire, l’embrassant dans le cou, tout ce qui pouvait lui donner envie d’aller plus vite. Mais rien n’y faisait, ce dernier semblait se maîtriser à merveille.

 

« Riiin… »

« Haru… »

« Ri-Rin, s’il te pla- AH ! Ngh… Ah ! – va plus vite… »

« Haru...! »

« Pitié ! »

 

Ca y est, il l’avait dit. Rin se retira alors complètement pour rentrer violement dans son intimité. Haruka vit alors des étoiles. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cri. Leurs bassins s’entrechoquaient désormais, faisant place à un bruit des plus obscènes. Transpirant, Rin passa sa main gauche sur le torse d’Haruka qui ne cessait de répéter son prénom, avant de plonger son visage dans le creux de sa nuque pour l’embrasser. Sentant qu’il allait bientôt venir, il commença à glisser sa main droite, qui tenait alors le gland gonflé d’Haruka captif, sur toute la longueur, qui fut rejointe par celle d’Haruka qui essayait d’aller plus vite. Son autre main vint se prendre dans les cheveux rouges de Rin, raffermissant sa poigne au fur et à mesure qu’il sentait venir l’orgasme.

 

Soudain il le sentit, monstrueux, dévastateur, il ne put s’empêcher de crier alors qu’il agrippait ses cheveux, comme pour s’assurer qu’il n’allait pas mourir sous le trop plein de plaisir. Ses parois se contractèrent violement sur le sexe de Rin qui ne put s’empêcher de gémir avant de s’enfoncer profondément dans le jeune homme pour s’y arrêter, savourant les sensations d’extases qui traversaient son corps tout entier. Il se reposa quelques instants sur Haruka qui plaça une main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Rin se retira alors, les faisant gémir à tous les deux avant de rouler sur le côté, tentant de reprendre son souffle tout en se sentant tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Haruka se servit de ses dernières forces pour se coller contre lui avant de s’endormir.

 

\- - - - - - -

 

« Tu en as trop fait Rin… »

« J’ai dis que j’étais désolé ! Relève un peu les fesses ! »

 

Haruka fit la moue mais s’exécuta. Rin s’évertuait à le « nettoyer » dans la baignoire de l’hôtel…

 

« Tu aurais pu te retenir. » _souffla Haruka._

« Je t’avais dis de ne pas me provoquer. »

« Il ne s’agit pas de cela… c’était bien trop intense. »

 

Haruka sentit le sourire carnassier de Rin derrière lui. Oui, pour une première fois, c’était bien trop puissant. Si ça continuait, il allait devenir accro… et c’était peut-être bien ce que Rin souhaitait.

 

« Il n’empêche qu’à cause de toi maintenant j’ai mal aux reins. »

« Soit déjà content de pouvoir marcher. Si je ne t’avais pas bien préparé tu n’aurais même pas pu te lever. » _répliqua Rin._

« Tch. »

« N’empêche, comme t’as su… Je veux dire, que j’avais envie de toi ? »

« Je ne le savais pas, je l’ai supposé. J’ai compris quand on est passé voir ta famille d’accueil et de ce qu’ils ont dit que tu es les genre de personne à ne jamais dire ce que tu veux vraiment, ni avouer ce que tu désires. Comme cette histoire d’admiration à mon égard par exemple. » _expliqua Haruka avec un ton moqueur._

« … Qu- ?! … Sérieusement Haru, tais-toi. »

 

**_Fin_ **

                                                                                                                                                                              

**Author's Note:**

> Water freak* : Cela veut dire qu’il est obsédé par l’eau.
> 
> The Lord is testing me* : Littéralement « Dieu est entrain de me tester », il est dans une situation où il requiert un grand self-control d’où cette expression !
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà ce One-Shot est terminé j’espère qu’il vous a plut !
> 
> J’ai mis 3h pour le faire et mes yeux sont morts. Si vous voyez des fautes, n’hésitez pas à me le signaler !
> 
> Je peux dire que j’ai réussi mon challenge !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis !
> 
> A une prochaine ~


End file.
